starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft: Issue 7
StarCraft: Issue 7 is the seventh issue of the ''StarCraft'' comic. It ends the first arc and is the last issue of the comic.Richard George. 2009-12-16. Warcraft, Starcraft Comics Find New Format: Blizzard's comic book franchises see cancellations and new life. IGN Comics. Accessed 2009-12-16. It was published in StarCraft: Book 1.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i) et al. "StarCraft" Book 1 (April 7, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm), ISBN 978-1401-22627-5. Summary The end of the first War Pigs arc looms, but who – if anyone – will still be standing when the dust settles on the doomed, zerg-infested, protoss-purged world of Urona Sigma? Embittered, vengeful Cerberus C.O. Lars Trakken is hell bent on payback, even in the face of impending Armageddon.2009-08-18. StarCraft #7, Wildstorm. Accessed on 2009-12-15. Backup Story Romy Pyrius, a drug dealer operating out of Tarsonis City, was also part of a secretive Terran Confederacy military unit, dedicated to assassinations, alongside Gustav Lorca, Gregg Moonstone, Kon Rennie, Jupiter Ross and Banta West. During an operation in 2483, Pyrius also arranged a side drug deal, but this compromised the mission. Pyrius was captured by an anti-Confederate group, which offered to let him live in exchange for selling toxin-tainted drugs to high-ranking Confederate figures. At least some other team members, such as Moonstone, were used as test subjects for the toxins; with the exception of Pyrius, the team ended up dead. Pyrius felt he had sold his team out, and had trouble justifying this to himself. Nonetheless, he accepted the offer. Synopsis Jim Raynor and the War Pigs, stranded on Urona Sigma, watched the protoss attack, except for the mentally wounded Cole Hickson. Romy Pyrius took his "best" drugs in order to mentally escape, but was simply reminded of his previous betrayal of friends. Lars Trakken, unable to contain his hatred of Hickson, took a dropship down with a squad of Cerberus Program troops in order to personally oversee the death of Hickson. Pinned down and with low ammunition, Raynor and the War Pigs decided to use Trakken's hatred against him. When Trakken demanded they turn over Hickson, they complied. Trakken berated Hickson for betraying him on Chau Sara, distracting him enough for the War Pigs and Raynor to launch an ambush. Meanwhile, Hickson awoke and, admitting he didn't even know who Trakken was, began grappling with him. The battle was interrupted by zerglings which appeared on the battlefield, endangering both Trakken and Hickson. Pyrius overcame his drug trip and pointed his rifle at Trakken and Hickson. Trakken offered to free Pyrius from his record if he would shoot Hickson, and reminded him of his previous betrayal, but Pyrius shot Trakken in the arm. The wounded Trakken was killed by the zerg. A Cerberus trooper shot Pyrius in the back, killing him and prompting Hickson to shout in rage. The War Pigs and Raynor escaped to the General Lee. While they discussed the protoss attack, which appeared to be a ruse to rescue Raynor, Hickson planned on attacking Tamsen Cauley for his indirect role in Pyrius' death. Turfa Dei noted the attack was "suicidal" but agreed to support Hickson anyway. References Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft 1 (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Category: StarCraft comic issues